Spring arrangements, for example for a high- or medium-voltage circuit breaker, comprise compression springs to store an amount of energy to be released when the mechanism is operated.
The compression spring is linked to a rotating shaft of the apparatus by a flexible connection, to allow the action of the spring to be converted into a rotary action around the shaft's main axis.
An example of such a solution comprises a transmission shaft, both ends of which being articulated with the rotating shaft and a moving end of the compression spring, respectively.
The moving end of the spring is displaceable inside a cylindrical housing.
However, due to lateral forces on the moving end of the spring, the apparatus can sometimes jam. Moreover, the guiding surfaces must be made with the best surface finish.
An objective of an embodiment of the invention's goal is to provide a spring arrangement with enhanced means for guiding the mobile end of the spring inside the housing.